


An Ode to the Rock-Solid Pokemon Trainer

by yournewlodger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yournewlodger/pseuds/yournewlodger
Summary: A poem I wrote in class for the 20th anniversary, celebrating the first Gym Leader we ever meet.





	

It is said in the ancient unknown texts that every grand adventure begins humbly  
Every story worth telling starts in the cracked cobblestone  
Underneath the primal continents and regions  
Even in worlds not so unlike our own  
Where creatures of every shape and size crawl from our earth  
Even the greatest coups and plots and revolutions begin at square one  
The very first  
Optimal stomping grounds for the very best  
Leagues ahead of what came before  
To last longer than any that came after  
It started with you  
You sat cross legged on the tarmac  
Awaiting the first challenger to make eye contact  
You awaited so patiently  
So long and so patiently that moss began to grow on your skin  
And your eyes would close with bliss  
Anticipating the adrenaline to surge through your sedimentary veins  
Patiently leading the young and metamorphous brains  
Taking your time the charge the future elite  
Sparking the flint and steel against igneous terrains  
He’d go on to be better  
Better than you’ll ever be  
But with pride you’ll teach him  
And if you’re lucky enough he’ll come back pebbles in his own hands  
And he’ll teach you  
The mentor the companion the friend of champions  
Stretching across our world  
Your reach is only as far as the flagstone  
In a dark cave  
You wait  
Everlasting and ancient  
Waiting for the moss to collect on your own body  
As your companions wear and corrode with countless attacks  
Erosion is all that is super effective  
You wait  
Like a rock


End file.
